


Avocados In Love

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: "Me and you, pal... We're gonna do this. We're gonna be the best damn avocados this city has ever seen.""Best damn avocados."A Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson fanmix.





	Avocados In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Daredevil Seasons 1 & 2.

  
So, I love Matt/Foggy and I finished season two of Daredevil not too long ago. I am dealing with how they left off on their relationship by making this mix with Aggressively! Cheerful! Songs!  
  
(Some of the songs have an unrequited love theme, but still; they’re upbeat. Because I am sad.)

 

 

  

  
**  
  
  
My Best Friend's Hot by The Dollyrots**   
Won’t you apologize to me, to me, to me?   
For being such a tease, a tease, a tease   
You know I’m not gonna tell you all the things I might like   
  
My best friend’s hot   
My best friend’s hot   
No matter what I do you love me not   
Woah oh oh, woah oh oh   
Na na na na na not   
You love me not   
  
  
  
**I Want You To Want Me by Letters To Cleo**  
I want you to want me   
I need you to need me   
I'd love you to love me   
I'm beggin' you to beg me   
I want you to want me   
I need you to need me   
I'd love you to love me   
  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes   
I'll put on a brand new shirt   
I'll get home early from work   
If you say that you love me   
  
  
  
**Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K**  
We should get jerseys   
'Cause we make a good team   
But yours would look better than mine   
'Cause you're outta my league   
  
And I know that it's so cliché   
To tell you that everyday   
I spend with you is the new best day of my life   
Everyone watching us   
Just turns away with disgust   
It's jealously, they can see that we've got it going on   
  
Racking my brain for a new improved way   
To let you know you’re more to me   
Than what I know how to say   
You're OK with the way this is going to be   
'Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen   
  
If anyone can make me a better person you could   
All I gotta say is I must've done something good   
Came along one day and you rearranged my life   
All I gotta say is I must've done something right   
I must've done something right   
  
  
  
**One Week by Barenaked Ladies**  
Like Kurosawa I make mad films   
'K, I don't make films   
But if I did they'd have a samurai   
  
How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?   
Trying hard not to smile, though I feel bad   
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral   
Can't understand what I mean?   
You soon will   
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve   
I have a history of losing my shirt   
  
It's been one week since you looked at me   
Dropped your arms to your sides and said, “I'm sorry”   
Five days since I laughed at you, and said   
“You just did just what I thought you were gonna do”   
Three days since the living room   
We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?   
Yesterday, you just smiled at me   
'Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry   
  
  
  
**Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland**  
Some days I don't feel like trying   
Some days you know I wanna just give up   
When it doesn't matter who's right   
Fight about it all night   
Had enough   
You give me that look   
I'm sorry baby, let's make up   
You do that thing that makes me laugh   
And just like that   
  
There you go making my heart beat again   
Heart beat again, heart beat again   
There you go making me feel like a kid   
Won't you do it and do it one time   
There you go pulling me right back in   
Right back in, right back in   
And I know   
I'm never letting this go   
I'm stuck on you   
  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh   
Stuck like glue   
You and me baby   
We're stuck like glue   
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh   
Stuck like glue You and me baby   
We're stuck like glue   
  
  
  
**Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson**  
Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night, and   
You are your own worst enemy   
You'll never win the fight   
Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you   
It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me   
  
Don't believe anything, don't trust anyone but me   
But I believe you when you say we're never gonna fall   
Hand behind my neck, arm around my waist   
Never let me hit the ground, you'll never let me crash   
Down  
  
I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you   
Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute   
You're gonna catch me   
You're gonna catch if I fall   
(Down, down, down)   
  
  
  
**Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows**  
Well baby, I surrender   
To the strawberry ice cream   
Never, ever end of all this love   
Well, I didn't mean to do it   
But there's no escaping your love   
  
Come on, come on   
We were once upon a time in love   
We're accidentally in love   
Accidentally in love   
  
  
  
**The Best Thing About Me Is You by Ricky Martin feat. Joss Stone**  
My crying days are now history  
I had a change of philosophy   
I take each day as it comes to me   
And I won't take myself all that seriously   
  
So baby, don't say no   
Come on and just say yes   
You know it's time to keep it simple, let's   
Take a chance and hope for the best   
  
Life is short, so make it what you wanna   
Make it good, don't wait until mañana   
I think I'm cool 'cause your name's on this heart shaped tattoo   
Now the best thing about me is you  
  
  


 

[Avocados In Love](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/avocados-in-love?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
